


Angel's haven

by OneSaltyAceTanker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Mercy, F/F, One Shot, maybe more? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSaltyAceTanker/pseuds/OneSaltyAceTanker
Summary: After her break up with with Olivia (Sombra) Fareeha burries herself every weekend in her apartment playing videogames. But today Lena and Emily decide for her it's time to go out again. And they just know the perfect location ....





	Angel's haven

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys, gals or what ever you wanna be called :D
> 
> this is my second story I've posted aaaand I'm not native in english, so feel free to point out if anything doesn't make sense.

Fareeha sits on the edge of her bed. A few rays of sunlight creeping through the slit of her almost closed curtain and tickle her bronze skin. Like every Saturday she plays yet another RPG out of her respectable collection of video games.

“Come on now...,” she mumbles to her self, “one more hit and he is down, just don't get caught in his....”

“I WANNA ROCK! ROCK!”

“Arghh! .... oh for fuck sake!” Her smartphone distracts her long enough for the boss to hit her character with a charge attack and smash her in a wall, killing her. Decently pissed Fareeha grabs her phone and answers the call.

“Lena, I swear to god this better be important. I was just about to finish the butcher!”

“You are seriously playing Diablo again luv? I mean don't you have anything new to play?”

“First of all, Diablo is a great game and also a classic. And if you don't explain yourself _right now_ I'm going to quit this call”, Fareeha exclaimed.

“I was just ‘bout to luv, no need to be mad over it. Anyway, Emily and I found a nice lookin' bar yesterday and wanted to ask if you want to check it out with us. And who knows, perhaps you find yourself a cute gal for the night.”

Fareeha could almost see the stupid shit eating grin on the brunette girls face through her phone. And a small part of her actually wanted to say yes but she suppressed that thought as quickly as it came.

“We've talked about this Lena, I'm still not over her and I don't feel confident enough to go out again.”

“Oh come on ‘Reeha. You and Olivia broke up what? Three month ago? And all you did since then was burying yourself in your flat and playing videogames. What do you fear that you won't go out?”

As much as Fareeha loved the hyper energetic brit this conversation was starting to give her a headache. But it seemed she had only two options either declining Lena's offer and get more annoyed by her relentless trying to get her back to a _normal_ social life _or_ giving in and having to go out with Lena and Emily. Not that she didn't like them but she always felt like the third wheel since Olivia’s and her break up. But it still would be the lesser evil and maybe she could get Lena to stop with this kind of invites.

“Okay Lena listen, I'm coming with you BUT I'm just taking one drink and you have to promise to leave me alone after this.”

“FOR REAL?! I mean I knew you would come along. This is going to be so much fun! We have to catch up on so much talking...”

“Lena.... promise me you leave me alone after this.”

“What? Yeah, yeah promised. Just be ready we’re coming to pick you up at seven"

And with that she ended the call and Fareeha slumped back on her bed arms crossed over her face.

“What have I gotten my self into", she muttered to herself.

○  ○  ○  ○  ○  ○  ○

 

A few hours later Fareeha stood in front of her wardrobe contemplating what she should wear. Lena just said it was a bar and knowing the little Brit this could mean anything between a pub and some eccentric high class gay bar. Instantly the image of the drag-queen Benjamin Franklin Lena pulled of that one time she managed to get Fareeha to one of these establishments came to her mind (she really regretted that she came along).

After trying and discarding various outfits for almost an hour she decides on a simple button up blouse with deep blue Levi's and her favourite red Chucks. Leaving her with barely enough time to put on make up and do her hair.

Right as she finishes fixing the golden beads her mother bought for her graduation on her bangs when someone rings on her door. She quickly grabs her leather jacket and a pair of aviators before opening the door.

“Well this doesn't look like ‘I'm just taking one drink and then head home‘ at all, am I right Em?”, Lena points out with a smug grin on her face. Earning a small giggle from her girlfriend.

“J-just because I'm not staying long doesn't mean I won't dress properly”, Fareeha mutters.

“Yeeeeah sure. Come on now let get going.”

And with that Lena grabs both Fareeha and her now madly giggling girlfriend by their hands and pulls them with her.

 

○  ○  ○  ○  ○  ○  ○

 

When she noticed the sign above the door Lena is obviously head to Fareeha slows down. Lena and Emily both turn around with a puzzled look on their faces.

“What's wrong luv?”

“Is this some kind of joke? ‘Angels haven‘ what kind of bar is this?”, Fareeha ask, a hint of anger in her voice. This time it's Emily to answer her, “it's just a lovely little bar nothing crazy. I wouldn't let Lena take you anywhere like ... you know. Not for your first time out in months.”

“Okay, thank you Emily. I think I trust you more with things like this”, Fareeha admits seemingly relieved.

“Oi, what’re ya two tryin' to imply?”

“You know that fully well darlin," Emily quipped back,” come on now, let's get inside.”

Upon entering Fareeha had to admit Emily was right. The small barroom had a window front to the little marketplace outside lined with some tables each surrounded by a few chairs. Both made from dark brown wood matching the slightly timeworn floorboards and the leather seat covers. The walls were covered in some kind of blue textile wallpaper adorned with golden patterns of bird’s feathers and flowers. Everything warmly illuminated by a dozen naked light bulbs hanging from the ceiling over the jet black rounded counter which dominated the centre of the room.

And behind this counter stood what Fareeha could only describe as an angle. Even though she had her back turned to her Fareeha was captivated by her beauty. Her hair seemed like a golden waterfall gushing out of her ponytail. The angels slender but toned frame had curves in all the right places perfectly accentuated by her rather tight white dress.

“Fareeha?” Emily asked.

“Yes?” she answered, a little dumbfounded by Lena's giggling.

“She was asking if you want to sit with us or if you want to sit at the counter luv,” Lena explained trying to contain her laughter, “but it seems like you want to stay in the entrance staring at the bartender.”

“NO! I-i mean I'm going to sit at the counter,” Fareeha managed to get out, her face red like beet.

“Who would’ve thought,” Lena giggled. And with that she and Emily went to sit at an empty table leaving her at the door still flustered.

Upon realising she was now standing alone in the entrance Fareeha finally decided to move herself to one of the chairs directly the counter as far as possible away from Lena and Emily. The blond angle still had her back to her, so she decided she had to say _something_.

“Uh, hey,” she blurted out, mentally scolding herself for this stupid approach.

“Oh hey, sorry I didn't notice you coming in. What can I get you?” the blond answered flashing her a smile that could make a thunderstorm disappear.

Fareeha was awestruck, the blonde’s eyes were as blue and deep as the ocean. She could stare forever into these sapphire orbs. The rest of her face just strengthened her impression that her opposite was an angle.

“Hey, are you still with me?” the blond questioned, a little concern in her voice.

“What? Yeah, sorry I think I zoned out for a moment,” Fareeha replied, a stark blush creeping over her face, “uhhhm, I don't know it's my first time. I mean the first time I'm here,” her blush increasing, “what would you suggest I take?”

The blond gave her a concentrated look over, her brow furrowing slightly, “Mhm, you look like a Whiskey kind of person, am I wrong?”

“You could say so I guess? But I was never one for plain whiskey or anything like that, I'm more into these sweet and fruity drinks,” Fareeha answered. Noticing the blonde’s brow now was deeply furrowed she quickly added, “but I'm going to let you decide. You seem to be way more experienced with this kind of things.”

“Well, I think I know a drink you would enjoy then,” the blond stated with a smile. And with that she turned around to grab bottle with what seemed like a red wax seal out of a shelf just to place it on the lower part of the counter across from Fareeha. Then she vanished below the counter to come back up with a pair of lemons and an unmarked bottle filled with a clear liquid.

What puzzled Fareeha was the fact that the blond now started to pour the amber liquid from the whiskey bottle into what looked like a steel eggcup, probably a measuring cup.

“Are you new?” She caught herself blurt out, instantly scolding herself for being _this_ bold.

“Excuse me?”

“Erm, I mean are you new to bar tendering?”

“No, what makes you think that?” the blonde replied, now looking equally puzzled as Fareeha before.

“I-I don’t know. I just, …. I’ve never seen somebody use a measuring cup at a bar. And seeing you use one I assumed you’re still training or something like that.”

The blonde, now obviously angered, had her hands on her hips eyes lock with Fareeha and spoke with a quite intimidating tone, “Then you haven’t been to a good bar before, girl. Do you even know the key to a perfect cocktail? And I’m not talking about this so-called ‘let’s mix together a bunch of liquors and juices’-cocktails. I’m talking about the original definition of a cocktail. Mixing few high quality ingrediencies to thoroughly accentuate the flavour of the spirit you chose. Or do you?”

“No,” Fareeha, visually sunken together in her chair, subdued.

“I thought so. Sorry if I was a bit harsh,” the blond said with an apologetic smile, “but it annoys me to no end when people assume I don’t know what I’m doing just because I’m being professional. Anyway, so I don’t leave you clueless, the key to a perfect cocktail is balance. You have to find the ideal proportions between the sourness of the lemon juice, the sweetness of the sugar and heat of the liquor,” she explained, all while adding ice to the liquids in her shaker, mixing it and then straining everything in an ice filled tumbler glass.

As she finished the drink of with the squeeze of an orange skin, she added with a wink, “if you like it and if you’re being kind enough I’ll maybe teach you how to mix a drink like this yourself. Oh, by the way, you can call me Angela.”

That flushed her mind blank of any coherent thought. How did this literal angel of a woman got from lecturing her about the perfect way to mix a drink to obviously flirting with her? She acknowledged that she must have zoned out for quite some time by Lena’s giggling in the background, so she tried to hide her more than obvious blush in her, that she had to admit, perfect cocktail. _This was going to be a looong evening._  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> Constructive critisism is always appreciated.
> 
> I'll _maybe_ write a second part, but that is a big maybe.
> 
> And for those who are interested, here is the recipe for the Whiskey Sour Angela made for Fareeha:
> 
> 5 cl Whiskey  
> 3 cl fresh! lemon juice  
> 2 cl sugar sirup (2:1 sugar-water)
> 
> Shake with ice, then strain it into a glass with fresh ice.


End file.
